nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (Skywire)
This article lists the many enemies in the game Skywire 2. Some enemies appear in the first game in the series, Skywire, but are still detailed here. Robotic pandas Main article: Robotic pandas Seagulls Appearance Seagulls are mainly white and have orange beaks and feet. They have a wind-up screw/key on them. Game information Seagulls remain stationary above the track and drop bombs when the cable car goes under them. In most levels they appear in, their bombs take about a second to reach the cable car, making them easy to avoid in some cases. In other cases, the track goes back under the seagull, so the bomb can hit the cable car. A variation is a seagull three times as long as a regular one, which drops three bombs. Seagulls fly in levels three, seven, eight, seventeen, twenty-three, and twenty-nine of Skywire 2. Cobras Appearance Cobras are primarily purple, and so is the pot. behind the cobra's head is its hood. Cobras also have two small teeth and a small pink tongue. Game information Cobras stay in pots on islands near the track and rise out of the pots when the cable car approaches. They come up, stay for about two seconds, and go back down. They are only in level 6 with the octopuses of Skywire 2. Butterflies Appearance Butterflies appear to look like normal butterflies, with a black body, pink wings, and two antennae. There are also two yellow spots with a light blue rim around the spots on each wing. They are propelled upward by what seems to be a two white helicopter blades which are attached to their antennae. Their tongue is also sticking out. Game information Butterflies spawn from the bottom of the screen and keep rising up and past the screen. The player will lose a life (and a passenger) if they come in contact with a butterfly. They stay stationary in one line and will keep going up. They are in levels 3 and 6 of Skywire. Turtles Appearance Turtles have checkered teal shells, black wheels, and a yellow antenna with a red top that supposedly receives signals from an unknown source on how to function, or possibly where the cable car is. The turtle has a crazed look, with one pupil bigger than the other. Its head is green, and it has a red tongue. Game information Turtles roll on and jump across platforms with ramps near cable cars. They hurt the passengers if the cable car touches them, and will make the player lose a passenger. They first appear in level six. Rabbits Appearance Game information Rabbits bounce on platforms. They hurt the cable car, and will lose a passenger if it touches them. They only appear in level 7. Octopi Appearance Octopi are purple creatures with blue suckers and mouth, They also have a wind up switch on top of their heads. Game information Octopi swim under the sea surface and jump up about every three seconds. They move from left to right as they jump. Octopi only appear with cobras in level six of Skywire 2. Giraffes Appearance Giraffes are yellow creatures with brown spots on their body and are springed in a box, The box they are in has white stars on the side. Game information Giraffes show only the head and the neck like geese. They pop out of boxes in midair every two seconds, and go back in for about another two seconds. There can be two giraffes popping out of a box at the same time. Giraffes appear in levels 9, 11, 13, and 26 in Skywire 2 and also appear in level 1 of Skywire. Eels Appearance Game information Eels fly in midair or underwater in circles. An eel circle with only one opening consists of one eel, while a eel circle with two openings consists of two eels. They rotate fairly slowly but are easy to get through. Eels are in levels 9, 18, and 27 of Skywire 2. 129px-Eel.png|An underwater eel Eels.png|Two eels rotating in midair Frogs Appearance Frogs are light green frog-like creatures with legs that have springs to jump. Game information Frogs are situated on islands. They hop up and down about every three seconds, and are easy to avoid. If the cable car goes quickly enough, it can go under a frog while it is still hopping. Frogs hop in levels 11, 13, 16, 24, and 27 in Skywire 2 but also in Skywire Levels 1 and 20. Crabs Appearance Crabs are creatures with a short long orange body that has two red wheels on each side, Crabs also have long arms with orange pincers at the end, They also have very tiny eyes in the middle of their body. Game information Crabs go back and forth on islands. When the reach the end of an island, they reach out and pinch their pincers quickly, then start going towards the other end. It takes a crab two seconds to travel across an island, and they click their pincers for about one second. Crabs only appeared in levels 12 and 24 of Skywire 2. Elephant Appearance Game information In only level thirteen, a pink elephant follows the player around and does knock out passengers. Although it is rather slow, going in one direction for a long time can give it time to catch up in another direction. Allusions *The idea of an elephant that flies with its ears is taken off of Disney's Dumbo. Orcas Appearance Game information Orcas at first stay underwater, ready at the surface. When the skywire car goes above an orca, it jumps up from the water, reaches a point, and goes back down again. They are easily avoided, but if the player dawdles and stays still as the orca jumps up from below the car, the whole car is swallowed by the orca. Of course, since the passengers are dead, the level must be restarted. Orcas are in levels sixteen, seventeen, and twenty-four of Skywire 2. Piranhas Appearance Game information Piranhas stay underwater. They only swim back and forth along a set horizontal line, They are less easy to avoid than other monsters, because they swim at moderate speeds. Piranhas are in levels sixteen, twenty-two, twenty-four, and twenty-six. Hippopotamuses Appearance Game information Hippopotamuses are only the heads. Their jaws open, and disconnect, and go farther and farther away until they snap back together. There are two variations of hippos, one big and one small. Both variations of hippos take five seconds to open and then one second to close. They only appear on level 18. Hippo.png|A small hippo Big Hippo.PNG|A large hippo Gorillas Appearance Game information Gorillas hold onto the track by their hands. A gorilla takes its right hand off the track, then its left hand. Both hands stay off the track for about two seconds, giving the cable car time to travel between hands, and then past the gorilla. In the second level they appear in, they move slightly to the right when they change hands, and when they reach the end of the track they go back to the left. Gorillas only appear in levels 19 and 25. Gorilla.PNG|A normal gorilla Half Robotic Gorilla.PNG|A half-robotic gorilla Robotic Gorilla.PNG|A robotic gorilla Bees Appearance Game information Skywire series Bees first appear in Skywire 1 in levels seventeen and eighteen. Bees fly in straight lines with many, many other bees infinitely behind them. They go slowly to the right with spaces between each bee. Unfortunately, in the level they appear in, the wire is shaky at the same place where bees are flying. They appear only in Skywire 2 in level twenty-one. Nitrome Must Die Bees appear in Nitrome Must Die moving in right lines, in and out of pipes. They move in groups with very little space, so the player either has to get injured to kill them or use a weapon which fires upward. They have mild health and are easy to kill, and splatter orange blood on the ground when killed. Multiple lines of bees may appear in one level (Floor 3). Gallery File:Bee_-_100th_Game_skin.png|Bees in the 100th Game skin Monkeys Appearance Game information Monkeys swing in chains, holding onto a hook that seems to hold onto the sky. They are in chains of four, and take about two seconds to go from one side to the other, leaving ample time for the cable car to pass by. Monkeys first appeared in Skywire level 20 but reused in levels 21 and 25 of Skywire 2. Pufferfish :Main Article: Pufferfish Duck Appearance Game information The duck goes back and forth on the water surface, and it follows the cable car. Whenever the cable car goes directly below it (underwater), the duck dives down into the water and comes back up. Since the duck dives down in one direction only, it is easy to avoid. The duck appears in level 26. Alligator Appearance Game information The alligator is only a head that travels on the track behind the cable car. It starts at the beginning of the level behind the cable car. Throughout the level it follows the cable car, opening and closing its jaws. Its jaws can hit the car when they open even if they are on different parts of the track, if the parts are close together enough. If the cable car is too slow and the alligator catches up, it eats the car like the orca and makes the player have to restart the level or initiate a game over. The alligator debuts on level twenty-seven of Skywire 2. Bats Appearance Game information Bats spawn at the beginning of the level track and go through the track just like a cable car. They are quite fast for enemies, and in their level, the track goes very close to itself and overlaps many times, making bats hard to avoid. New bats spawn about every ten seconds. Bats first appeared on Level 10 of Skywire but were reused in level 28 of Skywire 2. Whales Appearance Game information Whales swim back and forth, three times left and three times right, under the water's surface. They take two seconds to move and they shoot out very tall spouts of water. They stay up for about two seconds. Whales only appear in level 29 of Skywire 2. Flies :Main article: Flies (enemy) Category:Skywire series Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies Category:Lists